We request renewal of the Systems and Molecular Neurobiology Training Program (T32 GM08151) in the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences at Washington University. The objective of the grant is to provide critical support for graduate education in the Neuroscience Program, which is one of the finest in the world. This Program will offer three year appointments to at least 45 trainees who have already completed the Qualifying Examination to achieve candidacy to the Ph.D. At its heart, the Program manifests long- standing commitments to excellence in research, to interdisciplinary education, and to providing its students with superb training in their courses and in the laboratory. It is also an especially broad program, combining expertise in molecular, cellular and systems-level approaches to the study of neural function and dysfunction. Continued diversification has allowed it to remain at the forefront of developments on many different research areas. Continued innovation and a commitment to diversity make this educational program exciting and forward-looking. RELEVANCE: Progress in Neuroscience research is making positive impact in numerous clinical, educational and socially- important arenas. This Program will continue to pursue excellence in training the next generation of Neuroscientists who will engage in studies of the brain that range from the molecular level all the way to the systems level.